Por qué Kasumi conocio a Satoshi
by SirenaMisty
Summary: No existen las casualidades, todo ocurre por un acto del destino. Kasumi tenía una vida solitaria a pesar de tener tres hermanas mayores, motivada por una anciana sale en busca de los valores que según ésta le faltaban... Y por eso ahí estaba, en el río entre Masara Town y Tokiwa city pescando por quién le haría ver el verdadero valor de la vida.


_**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

Bien, aquí está uno de mis nuevos fics, este fic será actualizado cada quince días a partir del año que viene, ya que me organizare bien con los horarios para poder escribir y no dejar nada botado.

Bien, este fic será como el lado B de Pokémon Original y tal vez de las primeras cinco peliculas. Desde el Pov de Misty narraré los hechos más importantes de la serie que le dieron el crecimiento como personaje que ha tenido de ser una mujer peleadora, a su tierno toque maternal con Togepi... Espero que les agrade. Si bien los nombres de los pokémon estarán en español, decidí usar los nombres en Japones, así que les dejó una pequeño

**Glosario:**

Hanada City = Ciudad Celeste/Cerulean

Tokiwa City = Ciudad Verde/Viridian

Masara Town = Pueblo Paleta

Kasumi = Misty

Sakura = Daisy

Ayame = Violet/Violeta

Botan = Lily

* * *

"_El cambio entre seguir con una vida infeliz a una vida de aventuras está a un paso… "_

* * *

**Porqué Kasumi conoció a Satoshi**

**I**

**~El motivo de un viaje apresurado~**

* * *

Un nuevo día en Hanada City y una vez más el calvario con mis hermanas mayores que tocaban mi puerta como si fuera un tambor…

—¡Ya escuché! —gruñí, pataleando las sábanas rosadas de mi cama—. ¡Ya las escuché! —me senté fastidiada con mi vida, y antes de bajar los pies de la cama observé el despertador «8:00»

Resoplé y me levanté para ingresar a bañarme antes de que matara a tres personas.

El agua que pega sobre mi cabeza me va tranquilizando, adoro el agua… como es tan adaptable al cambio… lo fuerte que es… Bueno, no en vano me dedico a entrenar Pokémon del tipo Agua, especialidad del gimnasio familiar que manejamos mis hermanas y yo.

Tras terminar mi baño, me coloqué un short azul y una polera amarilla y salí con mi cabello anaranjado suelto a ver que querían mis hermanitas adoradas.

—¡Kasumi! —protesta mi hermana de cabellos rosados, Botan—. ¡Aquí está la lista de todo lo que tienes que ir a comprar hoy!

—¿Eh? —exclamó espantada ante aquella enorme lista—. ¿Yo?

—Si —agrega otra de mis hermanas, Sakura, ella es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes azulados igual a los míos—, nosotras debemos prepararnos para el Ballet acuático.

—¡Sakura oneesan! —sigo protestando pero es inútil, mis dos hermanas ya se fueron sin voltear.

—¡Ah! —Ayame, mi tercera hermana, de cabello azul y ojos burdeos se acerca con el monedero—. ¡Aquí tienes, y no te entretengas en el camino! —y tras eso se va dejándome sola en la cocina con la loza del desayuno para lavar…

_A veces creo que soy una empleada del gimnasio más que su hermana menor…_

Suspirar, es lo único que puedo hacer mientras recojo la loza de la mesa para poder desayunar antes de iniciar mis labores de cenicienta.

Tras un rápido desayuno, até mi cabello en una coleta de lado y me puse a fregar los platos que mis lindas hermanitas habían usado, luego observé la lista de compras y decidí salir de inmediato antes de que me mandaran por otra cosa más.

Salí del gimnasio y caminé hasta la ciudad, iba observando la lista sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor, y solo respondía con un gesto de la mano a los ciudadanos que me saludaban amablemente, hasta que fui a parar al piso.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sobé mi trasero adolorido por la caída, y luego me di cuenta que no tenía la lista de las comprar, la busqué por el suelo pero no la encontré.

_¡Maldición!_

—¿Perdiste esto? —escuché la voz de una persona anciana así que levanté mi mirada y vi a una señora bastante arrugada que me extendía mi lista con su mano derecha.

—Si —afirmé levantándome y tomando la hoja de la mano de la señora, pero ésta tomó rápidamente mi mano y la volteó a observar mi palma—. Este… —susurré.

—Mmm interesante —comenta la señora observando mi mano, así que con mi curiosidad me acerqué a ella y observé como con su dedo índice seguía las líneas de mi mano. ¿Será adivina?— Veo una vida de esclavitud… ¿no es así?

—Eso es de conocimiento público —respondí tratando de ser muy descortés.

—Veo también que hay un rio… un rio en tu vida… que cambiará tu destino…

Ok, eso ya me dio miedo, traté de retirar mi mano pero ella me la tomó más fuerte.

—Señora… —susurré con algo de temblor en mi voz.

—Escúchame atenta jovencita, tu vida necesita un cambio, aquí lo veo —me indicó una línea en mi mano, yo solo alcé mi ceja derecha tratando de no reírme, aunque esas cosas de la fortuna me llaman mucho la atención. Me tranquilicé y le presté la atención que me pedía—, ¿Quieres el cambio? —me observaba fijamente y noté algo raro en la mirada azul de la anciana, afirmé con la cabeza, la verdad lo que menos quería era seguir siendo esclava de mis hermanas—. Entonces, toma tu bicicleta y —empezó a mover la yema de su mano por mi palma derecha—, busca el inicio del río que rodea Tokiwa City, ahí entre la cascada del límite con Masara Town y la ciudad, ponte a pescar… la sorpresa que te llevarás hará que tu vida cambie para siempre…

Tras soltar mi mano me quedó observando… ¿Querría que le pague? Y como si leyera mi mente me comentó colocándose a un costado mío.

—Si lo que te dije sucede, cuando nos volvamos a ver me vas a estar eternamente agradecida…

—¿Eh?

—Tú vida necesita un cambio, te faltan muchos valores por descubrir… y en ese río… todo comenzará.

—¿Y cuándo debería partir? —pregunté realmente interesada en ese cambio.

—Mañana… si lo haces mañana llegaras a tiempo para el cambio…

—De acuerdo —afirmé, _¿Qué perdía_? Nada importante, a lo mejor… y pescaba un pokémon legendario… o algo maravilloso. Salí de mi nube de ensueño para agradecerle a la señora pero ya no estaba a mi alrededor—. ¿Eh? Eso fue raro…

…

Regresé al gimnasio cargando las bolsas de las compras y encontré a mis tres hermanas en la cocina, así que dejé las bolsas en la mesa y les dije.

—Me voy… —ninguna de las tres me prestó atención—. Mañana iniciaré mi viaje pokémon —nuevamente no encontré respuesta de ninguna de ellas—. ¡No digan que no se los dije!

—Ay Kasumi —susurra mi hermana Sakura—, déjate de cosas, estamos preparándonos para el ballet…

—Me voy a ir y no voy a regresar hasta ser una gran maestra acuática —y tras aquellas palabras, salí de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación y me anoté en una libreta los datos que me había dado la anciana…

No sé conque me encontraría en ese río, o con quién… lo que sí puedo decir es que me intrigaba eso de que había cosas que tenía que aprender…

…

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, observaba mi mochila roja descansar en la silla de mi escritorio y me preguntaba con qué aventuras maravillosas me encontraría…

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero el sonido de mi despertador me hizo despertar, rápidamente me bañe y me cambie antes de que mis hermanas despertaran, tomé mi mochila y fui a buscar mi bicicleta, ahí me encontré con mis hermanas, las tres estaban cruzadas de brazos y se miraban entre ellas, luego me miraron a mí…

Quizás estaba un poquito en problemas…

—Entonces es verdad —dijo Sakura adelantando un paso—, te vas…

—Así es —afirmé con la cabeza—, voy a iniciar mi viaje pokémon, y no voy a regresar hasta que consiga mis sueños.

—Entonces —Ayame adelantó un paso también hacia mí—, cuídate.

—Y realmente no regreses si no eres una maestra —protesta Botan con sus aires de superioridad como siempre.

—Lo haré —volví a afirmar y me monté en mi bicicleta.

—¿Llevas a tus pokémon? —me pregunta _¿preocupada?_ Oh sí, miré a mi hermana Sakura y vi la preocupación en sus ojos…

—Sakura oneesan… —apreté los labios hasta que se hicieron una línea y afirmé—, si llevo a Goldeen y a mis estrellas.

—Entonces, suerte —me desea con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Atrapa muchos pokémon —me pide Ayame.

—Ayame oneesan… —susurré…

—Y aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, pues cuídate mucho hermanita…

—Botan oneesan… —volví a observar a las tres y sonreí, al fin veía algo de aprecio por parte de mis hermanas.

—¡No se preocupen, me irá genial! —sin más subí a mi bicicleta y dejé a mis hermanas atrás, junto con mi gimnasio y todo lo que había vivido entre esas paredes.


End file.
